


Spies in Dreamland

by flugantamuso



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 09:19:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flugantamuso/pseuds/flugantamuso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things have never been this strange...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spies in Dreamland

Harry was dreaming, at least, he thought it was a dream. Snape was putting on his hose while Draco did his hair. He kept losing his balance and switching from one leg to the other, which made Draco lose his grip and complain. Draco caught Harry watching and scowled at him. "Well, don’t just stand there," he snapped, "get the garters!"

"The garters?"

"In the dresser."

Harry moved to the dresser that had just appeared and opened the first drawer and then shut it quickly, trying to clear his mind.

"Garters, Potter!"

He opened the second drawer and pulled out a pair of garters. He carried them numbly to Draco, who snatched them from him with a snort. He couldn’t help it, he had to ask. "Why…?" He gestured to Draco’s legs where he was pulling up his own hose.

From behind him Snape’s voice came, sarcastic and deep. "What did you think that spies did? Now turn around."

He turned around and saw Snape holding another pair of hose out. "What?"

"Don’t be dense, Potter," said Snape. "You’ve got to get dressed before the Dark Lord arrives."


End file.
